


How We Roll

by ShipOnTheHorizon



Series: The Up and Up [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Matchmaking, Brave Stanley Uris, Cute, Dead Pennywise (IT), Developing Relationship, First Dates, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Outsider, Post-Canon Fix-It, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Text Icons, Texting, apart from Pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipOnTheHorizon/pseuds/ShipOnTheHorizon
Summary: Two of the Loser's go on their first date and the others witness.(And gossip a bit.)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Series: The Up and Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481318
Kudos: 25





	How We Roll

**_1991 - 3 years and a day after IT_ **

**[actual devil]** > > **[big bill]**

 **[actual devil]** are you readddddddy

 **[big bill]** arghhhhhhh im actually freaking tf out

 **[actual devil]** what

 **[actual devil]** why

 **[big bill]** :(

 **[actual devil]** terrible question oops

 **[actual devil]** but seriously ill help

 **[big bill]** idk what if we don’t hve fun

 **[actual devil]** don’t be dumb

 **[actual devil]** youre already best friends you can date easy

 **[big bill]** technically its not a date you just all ditched

 **[actual devil]** -.-

 **[big bill]** I don’t want to make it a date if he doesn’t think it’s a date

 **[actual devil]** tell him it’s a date then so you both know

 **[big bill]** but what if it isn’t

 **[actual devil]** it is

**[big bill]** > > **[stan the man]**

 **[big bill]** um yo

 **[stan the man]** hey Bill?

 **[big bill]** quick q

 **[big bill]** is today a date

 **[big bill]** bc if it isn’t that fine

 **[big bill]** but I kind of want it to be

 **[stan the man]** id like it to be a date yeah :)

 **[big bill]** okay awesome

**_Losers_ **

**[big bill]** FUCK yes

 **[big bill]** shit

 **[actual devil]** ??

 **[old mcdonald]** ???

 **[soft boy]** ????

 **[gazebo]** ?????

 **[trash mouth]** ???????????????????

**[big bill]** > > **[actual devil]**

 **[big bill]** [screenshot_0877]

 **[actual devil]** told you!!

 **[actual devil]** also you’re an idiot

 **[big bill]** yep

**[stan the man]** > > **[trash mouth]**

 **[stan the man]** [screenshot_0034]

 **[trash mouth]** hehehe

 **[trash mouth]** told u it was a date u twat

 **[stan the man]** yeah but youre an idiot

 **[stan the man]** :)

 **[trash mouth]** at least u kno now??

 **[stan the man]** :)

**[big bill]** > > **[stan the man]**

 **[big bill]** yo im on my way

 **[stan the man]** excited :)

**[stan the man]** > > **[trash mouth]**

 **[stan the man]** shit im shitting it

 **[trash mouth]** hehehe

 **[stan the man]** you are useless ffs richie

**[big bill]** > > **[actual devil]**

 **[big bill]** fuck wish me luck

 **[actual devil]** you don’t need it but good luck bill!!

**_STENBROUGH_ **

**[actual devil]** mission: get bill and stan to go on a date is fucking GO

 **[old mcdonald]** how are they

 **[actual devil]** [screenshot_1226]

 **[trash mouth]** [screenshot_9882]

 **[gazebo]** richie you are actually fucking useless

 **[trash mouth]** its like fucking 6 in the morning im not awake

 **[soft boy]** its?? nine?? oclock??

 **[trash mouth]** I SAID LIKE

 **[actual devil]** ffs

**[big bill]** > > **[stan the man]**

 **[big bill]** outside

 **[stan the man]** coming

**_STENBROUGH_ **

**[gazebo]** right bill just arrived

 **[gazebo]** stan has just come out

 **[trash mouth]** how do you know???

 **[gazebo]** i live opposite stan u moron

 **[gazebo]** they’ve gone I cant see them

 **[soft boy]** where are they actually going?

 **[old mcdonald]** bowling

 **[trash mouth]** what

 **[trash mouth]** where???

 **[actual devil]** the building opposite the arcade

 **[trash mouth]** since when is that a bowling place???

 **[actual devil]** its been that for like 3 years dued

 **[trash mouth]** but??? i was always in the arcade how did I not know!!!

 **[actual devil]** it’s a mystery

 **[old mcdonald]** shocking

 **[soft boy]** youre blind rich its okay

 **[gazebo]** idiot

 **[trash mouth]** :(

**[big bill]** > > **[actual devil]**

 **[big bill]** we’re here!!

 **[big bill]** going well so far

 **[actual devil]** wooooo!!

**_Losers_ **

**[big bill]** help me win an argument

 **[big bill]** friday the 13th vs shining

 **[soft boy]** haven’t watched any of them

 **[trash mouth]** WHAT

 **[trash mouth]** the answer is OBVIOUSLT

 **[trash mouth]** shining

 **[big bill]** awesome thanks!

 **[actual devil]** friday

 **[big bill]** wtf bev

 **[big bill]** hurt

 **[stan the man]** ha

 **[old mcdonald]** why

 **[stan the man]** no reason

**[big bill]** > > **[actual devil]**

 **[big bill]** finished bowling

 **[big bill]** on way to eat :)

**_STENBROUGH_ **

**[actual devil]** [screenshot_1227]

 **[trash mouth]** wonder who won

 **[actual devil]** ffs rich

 **[old mcdonald]** tbf im also curious

 **[soft boy]** same

 **[actual devil]** ugh one sec

 **[old mcdonald]** ill bet you 10 bill won

 **[trash mouth]** youre on

 **[gazebo]** bills shit at bowling youre done mikey

 **[old mcdonald]** fuck

 **[trash mouth]** how do you know hes shit

 **[gazebo]** I do hang out with people other than you u know

 **[trash mouth]** :(

 **[actual devil]** bill won

 **[trash mouth]** HA

 **[trash mouth]** oh

 **[old mcdonald]** HA u owe me 10

**[big bill]** > > **[actual devil]**

 **[big bill]** on way home

 **[big bill]** what do I do????

 **[actual devil]** kiss him on the cheek

 **[big bill]** um????

 **[big bill]** are you sure????

 **[big bill]** is that not weird????

 **[actual devil]** no its not weird chill

 **[actual devil]** he’ll like it

**_STENBROUGH_ **

**[gazebo]** ooh theyre back!!

 **[gazebo]** awwwwwww

 **[actual devil]** did he do it!!

 **[gazebo]** oh my god shook

 **[old mcdonald]** what did who do??!

 **[actual devil]** bill kissed stans cheek

 **[gazebo]** what?? no??

 **[gazebo]** stan kissed bill!!

 **[actual devil]** :O

**Author's Note:**

> And... another book is out!! Comment/msg me on my tumblr (aesthetic-upon-a-star) any prompts that you want so I have something to do! (They don't have to be text prompts, then can be AUs too!)
> 
> Also... the only type of book where you can get away with spelling errors :) Hope you liked it!


End file.
